Cold hearted prince
by Anime Kitty xxxx
Summary: just some nice romance :)


Summary: My view on Hermione and draco :)

Hermione sat in the dinner hall, Harry and Ron both discussing something along the lines of "The old git of a potions teacher". Hermione would join in but merely stared at her plate, her mind elsewhere, as well as her eyes. Staring across the hall at her was none other than Draco Malthoy, the handsome, cunning and intelligent Draco Malthoy, who everyone loathes, despises..and yet Hermione found the self indulgent man beyond attractive and magnificent. The not so beautiful bookworm Hermione was in love. With none other than said self indulgent brat.

Hermione gulped at the thought, her eyes drifting down the table to see if anyone noticed her staring at the Cold prince. No one seemed to notice. Looking at Harry and smiling, pretending to listen, she saw out of the corner of her eye Malthoy stand up and quickly leave the hall after saying something quick to his friends. Hermione watched him go silently, her heart sinking at his departure. Thinking quickly, she stood up as well, shocking her friends out of their laughter and stared at her, asking where she was going.

_Think fast. Think fast. Think fast. Think fast! _"I want to go study some more for our next exam."

"Our next exam aint for another bloody 3 weeks Hermione!" Ron said with a pointed look, his eyes squinting at her in suspicion.

"well...no time like the present to start on revision. In fact I recommend you both do the same, considering your grades arnt exactly up to standards. In fact they are very much below..."

"Oi! I'll have you know...I do study?" Harry said weakly with a shy smile.

"Right and I love Draco Malthoy." Hermione said with sarcasm, at least she hoped it was enough for Harry not to believe it. In fact both boys burst out laughing.

Hermione felt slightly less guilty for lying, because if they ask why she never told them about her feelings for draco, she could merely say she did, but they didn't take her seriously.

"Anyway, see you both later. Have a nice dinner." Hermione hurrid out the room, not noticing the lingering eyes and knowing looks of Draco's fellow class mates.

"Draco have you yet to realise your little love fantasy is staring across at you yet? Or are you really that oblivious to this fact or are you trying to remain unaffected in case her friends realise your true feelings for her?" Pansy ranted once again at Draco about Hermione. Draco gritted his teeth in annoyance, despite him loving pansy to bits as his own sister, he would gladly strangle the girl until she took her last breath.

"Yes Pansy, I am aware."

"Oh, so you are doing the second option."

"No Pansy."

"The third?"

"What third Pansy, you didn't say a third." Draco said through gritted teeth and looked at Blaze for support, he merely shrugged and went back to his dinner.

"The third being your plan your formulating into winning your fantasies heart, or are you considering asking me to have a little girly chat with her to help speed things up?" pansy said with a mischievous grin, her eyes sparkling playfully as Draco nearly jumped her, ready to stab her with the knife he held.

Blaze merely grabbed the prince by the wrist whilst still concentrating on his food, "Draco, calm the fuck down wont ye? Just go talk to her so we both can get peace from Pansy's romance novel mind."

Draco huffed in reply and slouched a bit, his eyes wondering over the Gryffindor table, his disgust showing for them all and yet when his eyes set on Granger, the mud blood of the lot, his star softened and his heart melted. A pang of guilt hit him from the memories of her he bullied Hermione.

"Look Draco I think you should just go for a walk, clear your head or something and just think about what you want to do. Granger might be smart but she isn't a mind reader, she cant know how you feel unless you tell her." Draco nodded and realised Hermione was staring back him, her eyes shined with delight but then her cheeks reddened and she looked away, as though trying to make what just happened seem like an accident. Draco smirked in delight.

"I will make her mine." Pansy smiled at Blaze, her smirked back, but lost it when Hermione turned towards Harry smiling at him and was in close proximity to him. Blaze looked at Draco, who looked ready to lunge himself across the room and hex potter.

"Draco don't worry I'm sure she merely sees him as a mate. Potter doesn't like her anyway. He likes that Weasly girl right?"

"That isn't my problem Blaze. Weasly over that fancies the arss of Hermione, I know he does. If he didn't have his mouth closed he would be drooling every time she passed him or just the mere touch of her hand...its enough to turn any man on.."

Blaze rolled his eyes and was ready to smack Draco against the table, "I swear I am gunna end up murdering you very...very...very soon..."

"Me as well. Look like we said just go for a walk and clear your head, ok?" Pansy gave him a glare when he was about to protest. And so with great effort he hoisted himself up from the table and walked briskly out of the dinning hall, all eyes following him as the great doors slammed shut.

Hermione walked quickly down the hall, her eyes gazing around her surroundings, trying to figure out where Draco may have gone. _Why on earth suddenly leave? Did something upset him?_

Hermione could only frown as she turned the corner and saw Draco sat on the staircase with his head in his hands.

"Erm..Dra- I mean Malthoy?" Hermione stuttered and tried to stand straighter when Draco whipped his head up and looked at her in shock, his posture straightening as he stood up, towering over her by at least a foot and a half.

"Granger, what on earth are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." Hermione retorted, not meaning to sound snappy, but Draco frustrated her when he called her Granger...it just seemed so...Formal in a way.

"That is none of your business, now may you leave me alone."

"No!" Hermione snapped, her eyes widening in shock at disobeying one of Malthoys fair orders, he wasn't mean but had a hard tone to his words. He was impatient or angry about something, something was occupying his mind, "I wont leave you just left the hall, you looked so angry and-"

"And what? that is none of your concern, now fuck off!" Malthoy exclaimed and turned to go upstairs but was pulled back by Hermione, Draco whipped round and glared daggers at the petite girl who stood below him, her eyes focusing on him.

"No." Hermione snapped, her face heating up as she realised how close they were, mere inches apart. As Draco leaned in, Hermione did the same, thinking Draco would kiss her, but she did not anticipate what he was about to say, "Get your filthy disgusting hands off me you revolting mud blood!" Draco whispered dangerously, the words sinking in. When he realised what he had said, Draco felt his heart break as tears sprung to Hermione's eyes, she let go of him quicker than lightening and ran upstairs, tears trailing down her face as she stumbled up the steps, not caring as Draco called out her name. Her NAME.

"Hermione! Hermione!" Draco called, running after the devastated girl. _"Shit, oh shit what have I done!"_

Once upstairs, Draco raised after Hermione, just catching her before she could enter through the painting to Gryffindor lounge.

Grabbing her roughly, Draco dragged her towards him, not caring as she kicked and scratched him, his only concern was to stop the tears. He brought the crying girl close to him as she sobbed, her struggles continuing but now only weak hits. Picking her up bridal style, Draco entered the Gryffindor lounge thanking the lord when it was empty.

Placing Hermione on one of the red sofas, he then realised how broken she looked as she gazed at him with tear stained cheeks.

"Hermione...I am...so sorry." Draco whispered to her as he sat beside her, taking her hand in his, she no longer struggled but merely gazed at him with sad eyes.

"You...You called me a...a..."

"I know...I know..." Draco stroked her cheek soothingly, letting a tear fall as Hermione clung to him, not wanting the moment to end, "and I didn't mean what I said...Hermione I was angry...angry at myself because...because I have been mening to admit something and its only fair for you that I now put all my cards on the table.

"Not looking at Hermione, he placed his chin on top of her head and spoke softly, "I, Draco Malthoy, has loved you since the moment we met. Love I know is used to often these days to describe minor feelings however what I feel towards you its much more, its the love you would feel for that one person you would gladly die, kill for...I would do anything to see that smile on your beautiful face again, I would travel the world, announce my love to voldemort himself if it only meant I could spend the rest of my life with just you...you alone. Hermione I would give anything for you to forgive me, even if its not for everything I have done, but at least for those things that can be."

Hermione blinked back the tears she would know that would fall soon, Draco loved her...Draco loved her. Pulling back slightly, Hermione gazed into Dracos dazzling pale eyes and smiled gently and put her arms around his neck as he drew her close. As they began to get closer, Hermione whispered, "You Draco Malthoy have been my love since the day I to met you, I have never loved another no matter what anyone else thinks, I want a relationship, a life with only you Draco, to become Mrs Malthoy, to be loved and held by you forever, always be together. Your my man Draco. And I'm yours."

"Forever." Draco whispered as he sealed their love with a kiss, his hands roaming Hermione's body as they made love that night, his hands only for her body, and her hands only for his. Their love was like none other, built from hate and yet the rumor must be true. There is a fine line between love and hate.


End file.
